Way To Be With You
by zfrine
Summary: Aku baru sadar, Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi dengan cara yang begitu indah.   An IchiRuki, mainly. Warning: AU, OOC, gaje  banget! , silly end, 1st POV


**Disclaimer : Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC****, gaje

* * *

**

-Rukia's POV-

Bulan Januari yang dingin dua tahun lalu, aku masih ingat betul saat aku jatuh cinta padamu yang mengenakan kaos tim basket sekolah bernomor 15 itu. Sampai bagaimana caranya kita bisa saling kenal, dengan perasaan hangat di dalam dadaku ini yang semakin menguat seiring dengan senyum dan sapa yang kau lontarkan kepadaku tiap kali kita berpapasan.

Kau mungkin menyangka semua itu adalah sebuah kebetulan. Tapi akulah yang merencanakannya. Menunggu dengan jantung berdebar-debar di depan laboratorium hanya untuk melihat sekilas wajah tampanmu. Atau kalau aku cukup beruntung, sebuah tepukan bersahabat akan kau daratkan di pundakku. Membuatku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku sepanjang hari.

…

"Apa katanya, Momo?"

Kabar buruk? Momo tidak terlihat sesemangat biasanya.

"Maaf Rukia. Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat saja."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Sahabat. Kau berhasil meredupkan semua cahaya yang menerangi hidupku, kau tahu?

Karena semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Apalagi kau menghindar sejak kejadian itu, saat aku meminta Momo untuk mendesakmu mengambil satu langkah maju. Mengambil keputusan tentang kita, yang tentu saja akan mengubah semuanya.

Mungkin kau bukan untukku. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku pun mundur perlahan, karena kau juga mundur secara teratur. Tak ada lagi senyum sapa itu. Semuanya kembali seperti sebelum aku mengenalmu. Dunia yang monoton tanpa cerahnya auramu.

…

Kemudian aku diterima di sebuah universitas ternama. Tapi bukan universitas yang sama denganmu. Aku tak bisa lagi menjadi juniormu.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan sahabatmu itu, si rambut merah Renji Abarai. Dan perlahan mencoba melupakanmu, meski tak berhasil sepenuhnya.

Tentunya kau tahu tentang kami, kan?

"Hei Ichigo!"

Kau menghentikan langkahmu dan menoleh, tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hei."

"Ada waktu luang? Bagaimana kalau kita main basket? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita berebut bola, kan?" Renji menyikutmu dengan tangannya yang bebas, yang tidak menggandeng tanganku.

Kau menggaruk bagian belakang kepalamu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benar juga, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, di lapangan dekat taman?"

"Ayo! Nanti Shuuhei dan Kira juga akan kupanggil."

Kita berjalan bertiga. Aku, Renji dan kau. Tangan kanan Renji menggandeng tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kirinya merangkul pundakmu. Berceloteh ria sepanjang jalan, tertawa.

Saat itu aku tidak lagi merasakan perasaan hangat seperti waktu itu. Rasa-rasanya aura Renji mengalahkan auramu.

Aku hanya menonton dari pinggir saja, bagaimana kalian berdua saling beradu memperebutkan benda bundar itu. Dengan sesekali menyerukan nama Renji, bukan namamu.

"Haah, kau masih hebat seperti dulu, Ichigo!"

Aku menyodorkan sebotol air kepada Renji ketika ia menghampiriku, kau mengekor di belakangnya sambil memamerkan cengiranmu. Aku menyodorkan satu botol lagi, kepadamu.

Kau menerimanya tanpa ragu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

Seakan-akan tidak pernah ada apa-apa di antara kita sebelumnya. Karena memang tidak ada apapun, semua hanya perasaanku saja. Dan bagaimanapun juga aku harus berterimakasih padamu, karena kau membuat semuanya mudah bagiku, membuatku tidak merasa canggung atas apa pun itu di masa lalu.

"Sering-sering saja kita tanding bersama seperti ini. Jadi ingat masa-masa SMU dulu," Shuuhei berkomentar.

"Iya-iya. Kita harus mengulanginya lagi dalam waktu dekat," Kira menambahi.

Renji mendengus pelan, "Dokter Kurosaki kan terlalu sibuk dengan praktikumnya,"

Kau tertawa. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, Renji."

…

Tapi semuanya memang tidak mungkin berjalan persis seperti yang kita rencanakan. Setelah lewat setahun bersama Renji, masalah-masalah yang tadinya kuanggap remeh malah menjadi batu sandungan. Seperti isu yang merebak tentangnya dan Rangiku Matsumoto yang satu jurusan dengannya, maupun sikapnya yang berubah akhir-akhir ini.

Dan aku semakin merasakan ketidakcocokan di antara kami. Ditambah dengan kehadiranmu lagi dalam hidupku, meski tidak seperti dulu. Karena sekarang aku mengenalmu sebagai sahabat Renji, bukan sahabatku. Teman pacarku, bukan teman yang aku taksir…

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, Rukia?" Renji bertanya dengan frustasi, ada nada kesal dalam bicaranya.

"Kau berubah Renji."

Renji menggeram tidak sabar. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk berubah? Sekarang kau bilang aku sudah berubah, kan? Kau masih belum puas?"

"Tapi bukan seperti ini." Aku menatap kedua matanya tajam.

"Lalu seperti apa? Kau mau aku jadi apa?"

Cukup. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi. Semuanya memang tidak sama seperti yang kubayangkan.

"Kita putus saja." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku tidak semudah kedengarannya. Karena aku sudah memikirkannya seribu kali sebelum melontarkannya. Berulang kali menimbang dan merenungkan semuanya.

"Apa?"

"Kita putus."

Bisikan saja, Aku tak bisa mengulanginya setegas tadi. Karena keberanian yang telah kusiapkan untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu sudah terkuras habis. Butuh seluruh dayaku untuk tidak meneriakkannya tepat di depan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah.

Kami sudah bertengkar selama kurang lebih 20 menit dan aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Semua kebohongan-kebohongan di antara kami.

"Argh! Terserah kau saja!" Dengan itu dia menghentakkan kakinya pergi.

Usai sudah. Cerita kami cukup sampai di sini.

…

Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menjadikanmu sebagai pelarianku, Ichigo. Meskipun memang benar, kau adalah tujuan pertamaku setelah kejadian itu.

Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang begitu mengerti aku saat itu. Karena kau orang yang telah menguatkanku untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Karena kau, masih belum bisa kuhapus sepenuhnya dari dalam hatiku.

"Sudahlah, kan masih ada aku di sini?"

Kau mengatakannya dengan begitu lembut, sambil membelai rambutku. Sementara aku tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun membasahi pundakmu dengan air mata yang sepertinya enggan berhenti mengalir ini.

Dengan begitu sabarnya kau menemani aku hingga hari menjadi gelap dan udara semakin dingin. Terus membelai menenangkan aku yang begitu galau. Sedikit demi sedikit kau bantu aku menyusun puzzle yang kacau berantakan, sekeping demi sekeping. Kau bahkan melengkapi kepingan yang hilang.

Hingga sekarang kita seperti ini.

…

Malam minggu seperti biasa, dengan kau yang datang ke rumahku seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang berbeda antara pertemuan kali ini dengan yang biasanya. Karena malam ini, kita akan mengungkap semuanya, kan?

Atmosfir canggung memenuhi ruang tamu. Membuat bernafas terasa sedikit sulit bagiku. Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kurasa iya, terlihat dari keraguanmu saat mengangkat secangkir teh hangat yang kusajikan untukmu.

Kau menatapku sekilas dengan perasaan malu karena menyadari suara tegukanmu -suara teh yang mengalir membasahi kerongkoranganmu- terdengar begitu jelas dalam keheningan di antara kita.

Aku menahan tawa, sesuatu yang bisa sedikit mencairkan ketegangan yang tidak biasa antara kita yang terbentuk sejak kau duduk di sofa coklat itu, berhadapan denganku.

"Sepi sekali Rukia?" Basa-basi. Rasanya aneh mendengarnya darimu setelah berkali-kali kau datang kemari.

"Kakakku tidak akan pulang sampai jam sembilan nanti,"

"Oh."

Hening lagi.

Kali ini dipecahkan oleh kerenyahan biskuit yang kau gigit. Yang lagi-lagi membuatku menahan tawa melihat ekspresimu.

"Jadi? Kau bilang akan menceritakan semuanya?"

Kecanggungan ini harus diakhiri bagaimanapun juga.

"Ah, tentang itu.."

…

-Ichigo's POV-

Bulan Januari yang dingin dua tahun lalu, aku masih ingat betul saat aku jatuh cinta padamu yang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Sepasang mata violetmu yang bulat menatap penuh harap, entah kepada siapa aku tidak tahu. Hingga entah bagaimana caranya kita bisa saling kenal, dengan begitu banyak kebetulan yang mempertemukan kita.

Terlalu banyak kebetulan hingga sempat terlintas di benakku, kau jodohku. Bodoh sekali kan aku ini.

Tapi aku yakin akan satu hal. Aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Rasa ini begitu kuat, rasa ingin memilikimu. Sampai suatu ketika, aku memilih untuk tidak meneruskan langkahku lebih jauh.

"Hei Ichigo, apa benar kau menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Kuchiki?"

Renji, dia sahabatku. Orang terdekatku yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

"Iya."

Dia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau harus bersaing denganku, Ichigo."

Mulanya aku tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya. Kemudian aku sadar kalau dia juga menyukaimu. Dan itu artinya aku harus mengalahkannya untuk bisa mendapatkanmu. Dengan kemungkinan besar mengorbankan persahabatan kami.

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois.

Karena itu aku mundur. Kukatakan hal itu pada Hinamori, temanmu yang waktu itu mendesakku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu.

"Ayolah, katakan saja, Senpai. Rukia juga menyukai Kurosaki-senpai,"

Aku memandang gadis berambut hitam di depanku, dengan bayanganmu dan Renji berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku.

Apakah benar kau merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku?

"Aku…tidak bisa melakukannya."

Aku tidak bisa dengan egoisnya memilikimu dan menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan Renji.

"Tapi Senpai.."

Kukatakan semuanya kepada Hinamori, seakan-akan dia sahabat baikku. Semua hal tentang kau dan Renji. Dan aku membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin kau tahu tentang semua ini.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku benar-benar mundur. Dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi kemungkinan bertemu denganmu. Kulihat kau juga menjauh. Meski sakit, hal itu sedikit melegakanku.

Hingga kudengar kabar tentang kau dan Renji.

…

Ada masanya aku ingin menghapus bayanganmu dan menggantikannya dengan yang lain.

Orihime Inoue. Gadis itu menarik perhatianku di tahun pertamaku di universitas. Gadis yang begitu periang, sama sepertimu.

Kami mulai dekat karena kebetulan dia satu kompleks apartemen denganku. Perlahan-lahan sedikit mengaburkan sosokmu yang selama ini terlukis di ingatanku.

Ada seorang calon dokter yang kukenal baik di sini. Meskipun kami sering berselisih dalam segala hal, ia orang yang baik.

Uryuu Ishida. Ayahnya adalah direktur sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit Umum Karakura.

"Kurosaki?" Tidak biasanya dia berkata dengan nada seperti itu kepadaku, mengingat argument-argumen kami setiap kali membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Ishida?" Aku bersumpah pipinya yang pucat itu sedikit memerah.

"Kau tahu Inoue dari jurusan keperawatan itu, kan? Rasa-rasanya aku menyukainya,"

Dia memandang keluar jendela laboratorium tempat kami praktikum. Tepatnya ke arah seorang gadis berambut coklat cerah dalam balutan seragam putih yang tengah tertawa riang dengan teman-temannya.

Apa-apaan ini? Memang Ishida adalah sahabatku di sini, teman seperjuanganku. Tapi kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama denganku?

"Kau- bisa mengenalkanku padanya, Kurosaki? Bukankah kalian cukup dekat?"

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sahabatku juga menyukai orang yang kusuka. Apa aku harus mengalah untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Tidak.

Uryuu Ishida. Hidupnya sudah terlalu sempurna.

Indeks prestasinya semester kemarin saja 4, dengan nilai mutu A di semua mata kuliah. Selain itu, setamat dari universitas ini, tidak diragukan lagi dia akan menjadi dokter yang hebat dan mengambil alih Rumah Sakit Umum Karakura.

Pintar, kaya, masa depan cerah.

Apa lagi yang kurang dari hidupnya?

Jika aku mengalah lagi, maka dia akan bersanding dengan gadis cantik macam Inoue. Kemudian mereka akan menikah dan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia. Lengkaplah sudah kehidupannya yang terlampau sempurna itu.

Satu saja keinginannya tidak terkabul tidak akan jadi masalah. Aku tidak akan memberikan Inoue kepadanya begitu saja, seperti yang kulakukan pada Renji.

Tapi…rasa-rasanya gadis itu pernah menyebutkan tentang Ishida.

Dan kemudian aku sadar sorot matanya berbeda ketika memandang Ishida.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku mundur.

Lagi-lagi atas nama persahabatan.

…

Aku bertemu lagi denganmu, selalu dengan Renji di sampingmu. Kupikir, kalian berdua terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Tapi yang lebih penting, sepertinya kau bahagia.

Sebenarnya aku takut kehadiranmu akan menguat lagi dan terus terbayang di benakku. Karena aku menyadari statusmu yang baru, sebagai pacar sahabatku. Akan sangat tidak adil bila aku memendam rasa padamu, diam-diam di belakang Renji.

Namun sorot matamu tak pernah berubah. Selalu hangat dan penuh keramahan.

Seperti kau mengetahui semua titik kelemahanku. Kau membuatku jatuh lagi. Jatuh cinta padamu lagi. Begitu mudahnya kau hapus sosok Inoue yang sempat menjadi tujuan hidupku. Menggantikannya lagi dengan dirimu.

Kau buatku kembali menginginkanmu.

Kau kembali memberikan harapan padaku.

…

"Sudahlah, kan masih ada aku di sini?"

Awalnya aku ragu. Aku merasa tak pantas menyentuhmu sedikitpun, apalagi membiarkan tanganku yang kotor ini membelai rambut hitam malammu yang selembut sutra itu. Tapi kau jadikan pundakku sebagai sandaran untuk melepaskan semua perasaanmu. Kau membasahinya dengan air matamu yang begitu berharga.

Dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya begitu saja, perasaan hangat yang memenuhi dadaku, yang membuatku sulit bernafas. Perasaan kesal dan marah pada orang yang telah membuatmu meneteskan air mata, yang membuatmu terisak.

Tapi aku lebih tak bisa memungkiri lagi perasaan senang yang menyeruak di antara semuanya, karena saat itu aku sadar kalau aku punya kesempatan lagi. Kesempatan kedua yang tak akan pernah aku sia-siakan.

Karena sejak awal aku tahu, hanya kau yang mengisi hatiku.

Dan kemana semua itu membawa kita sekarang?

…

Aku menceritakan semuanya padamu. Termasuk yang kuminta Hinamori untuk merahasiakannya darimu. Tak kusangka dia menyembunyikannya darimu sampai sekarang.

Sekitar 30 menit aku mengutarakan semuanya. Dari detail yang sepele sekalipun hingga hal-hal besar yang selama ini menggangguku. Dan aku menyadari betul raut wajahmu yang semakin kelam, senyum yang kau paksakan. Sinar matamu tak pernah berbohong.

Dan ketika cairan hangat itu terlihat mengumpul di pelupuk mata indahmu, aku akan menyalahkan diriku seumur hidup jika sampai melihatmu menangis seperti waktu itu.

Aku menggenggam tanganmu, yang dari tadi mengepal kuat. Kau hanya memandanginya saja, bagaimana kontrasnya kulit coklatku berpadu dengan kulitmu yang seputih salju.

"Tapi Rukia, di atas semua itu, kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kumohon, jangan kau ragukan perasaanku padamu."

…

-Rukia's POV-

"…jangan kau ragukan perasaanku padamu."

Aku tahu betul siapa dirimu, bagaimana sifatmu; melebihi siapapun di dunia ini.

"Kau- kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkan perasaanmu padaku waktu itu? Kenapa- kau mengalah pada Renji?" Aku hanya memandangi perbandingan warna kulit kita. Apakah sesuatu bisa terlihat seindah itu?

Kau menghela nafas, mengusap-usap punggung tanganku dalam genggamanmu.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Rukia? Perasaan bimbang yang mengharuskan kita untuk memilih antara mengutamakan orang yang belum tentu akan bahagia bila bersama kita dan sahabat kita?"

"Aku ingin memilikimu, tapi aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus memperebutkanmu dengan Renji. Aku ingin memilikimu, tapi aku takut aku tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia…"

Aku tidak berani menatap sepasang mata coklatmu. Karena aku tak ingin kau mengetahui apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku sekarang.

"Tapi-.."

"Rukia, yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Sekarang kita sudah bersama, kan?"

Aku baru sadar, Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi dengan cara yang begitu indah.

Seandainya kau adalah orang yang egois seperti yang kau takutkan, tentunya kau tidak akan mengalah pada Renji dan kita akan bahagia sejak lama. Aku tidak perlu merasakan pahitnya penghianatan dan kebohongan yang aku rasakan bersama Renji.

Tapi seandainya kau adalah orang yang egois seperti yang kau takutkan, tentunya kau juga tidak akan mengalah pada pemuda bernama Ishida itu dan bahagia dengan gadis berambut coklat cerah yang kau sebut Inoue itu.

Karena jika itu terjadi, aku berani bersumpah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Kau bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab, yang hanya bisa mempermainkan hati wanita.

Aku tahu betul, kau hanya akan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dan akan menjaganya selamanya ketika kau telah memilikinya. Kau bukanlah orang yang akan berpaling semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Dan Tuhan memang punya rencana yang begitu indah terhadapku.

Karena Dia mempertemukan kita lagi melalui labirin kehidupan yang bertemu di satu ujung yang terang. Aku baru sadar, betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu.

Karena aku yakin, kau akan menjagaku dengan nyawamu.

…

-Ichigo's POV-

Akhirnya kau menatapku, memperlihatkan padaku semuanya yang tersembunyi di balik sepasang mata violetmu yang memerah itu.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menghapus bulir air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipimu yang merona merah.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu Rukia. Tidak akan pernah."

Berpindah tempat, aku duduk di sampingmu dan memeluk tubuh mungilmu.

Aku pasti akan menjagamu dengan nyawaku Rukia.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Sekedar info, inti cerita ini diadaptasi dari kisah yang dialami orang terdekatku sendiri.**

**Gomen kalo gaje (banget) dan feel-nya nggak dapet, padahal pas aku denger ceritanya langsung rasanya seperti –waaah-…**

**Arigatou ^^**


End file.
